Une chaleur à crever
by yat
Summary: beuh... fait chaud... un pauvre petit Shinigami qui se sent cuire sous la canicule et se pose des questions TRES existentielles One shot


**Auteur:** Yat, qui a les neurones qui cuisent au bain marie.

**Titre:** Une chaleur à crever

**Genre:** Euh… Joker? Délire, yaoi, tête à tête Duo-Heero (One shot)

**Disclamer:** Ils sont pas à moi, il fait trop chaud pour me débattre.

Bonne lecture!

Une chaleur à crever.

Au moins 40 à l'ombre.

Le jeune homme sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de ses omoplates.

Pour une fois, il maudit le jour où il avait décidé de s'habiller en noir.

C'est sur que ça fait classe et mystérieux.

Mais pas sous une chaleur estivale, alors qu'il était censé rester planté là à guetter pendant des heures.

Heureusement, il était à l'ombre.

N'exagérons pas, non plus.

Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée, il y avait environ une heure et demie.

Parce qu'il y a pire que rester sous la chaleur en costume de prêtre.

Il y a rester sous la chaleur en costume de prêtre ET s'ennuyer.

La totale, quoi.

Il maudit aussi le jour où on lui avait assigné comme partenaire une tombe, une carpe, qui en plus ne paraissait même pas souffrir de la chaleur.

C'était le jour des malédictions, certainement.

Mais là, c'en était trop.

Duo se tourna vers Heero.

«Ne, Hee-chan...»

Celui-ci lui lança un regard glacial de sa spécialité.

«Heero.»

Duo secoua la tête.

«C'est gentil de vouloir me rafraîchir avec ton regard de glaçon made-in-you mais tu vois c'est pas très efficace.»

Il ajouta.

«Tu sais quoi? Il fait chaud.»

Le soldat parfait choisit alors de détourner son attention d'une conversation qui ne la méritait pas, et de recommencer l'entreprise qu'il menait depuis une heure, c'est à dire calculer l'heure à laquelle il n'y aurait plus d'ombre dans leur planque, à partir de leur latitude, de la saison, et de savantes équations dont je n'ai que faire car le bac, c'est fini voyez vous.

N'est pas Heero Yuy qui veut.

Le natté se demanda alors si son partenaire ne possédait pas un système réfrigérant dans son spandex.

Il envisagea alors sérieusement de s'en faire faire un. Après tout, le spandex avait de nombreux avantages.

Il dut reconnaître cependant que la plupart de ceux ci étaient lié à son porteur même.

Et puis de toutes façons, il n'en avait pas, et ça n'avançait pas sa situation actuelle.

Il décida que, quitte à vivre le martyre pendant encore des heures, autant que le soldat parfait le vive aussi.

Qu'il y ait un peu de justice en ce monde barbare.

Alors, il entreprit de se désennuyer à sa façon.

Il posa donc la question qui le turlupinait depuis, oh, bien dix minutes.

«Ne, Hee-chan…»

Il put alors lire un sentiment des plus habituels sur le visage du soldat parfait.

Normal, étant donné que le simple fait de lire un sentiment de sa part était un événement rare.

Il put lire de la détresse.

S'il ne connaissait pas Heero, il aurait même put croire à une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue.

Mais il faisait chaud, et chacun sait que lorsqu'il fait chaud, on a tendance à voir de l'eau un peu partout.

Seul un mirage pouvait faire pleurer le soldat parfait.

Mais la vérité, moi, je peux vous la dire, étant donné que je suis l'auteur et que je suis omnisciente, bien sûr, la vérité c'était que Heero était bien au bord des larmes.

Vous comprenez, après l'interjection intempestive du natté… Il avait perdu son équation.

Mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, n'ayant pas conscience des problèmes existentiels de son partenaire. En l'occurrence, seuls importaient les siens: il voulait percer le secret de l'incroyable résistance d'Heero à la chaleur.

Il posa donc sa question.

«ne, il a une option frigo ton spandex?»

Heero le regarda sans comprendre.

L'américain prit alors conscience de la stupidité de sa question.

C'est vrai qu'à voix haute, ça paraissait assez ridicule. Il était évident que la spandex zone n'était qu'une pure construction de son esprit, lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, ce qui lui arrivait d'ailleurs assez souvent ces derniers jours du fait du caractère légèrement rôti de ses neurones.

Il secoua la tête et murmura.

«Laisse tomber, Hee-chan»

Le soldat parfait pencha la tête sur le coté, chacun sachant que c'était synonyme chez lui d'intense interrogation.

Etant donné que chaque chose était pour lui le sujet d'expérimentations mentales, d'analyse et de questionnement, il serait légitime de se demander comment il pouvait faire pour éviter le torticolis.

Mais là n'est pas la question.

Il répondit donc au natté, comme une évidence.

«Bien sûr»

Duo le regarda sans comprendre.

Il se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait, puis se souvint de sa question précédente.

Il faut lui pardonner, la chaleur n'est pas un très bon facteur de concentration.

Lorsque l'information arriva enfin au cerveau, il regarda son partenaire effaré.

«Quoi! T'as la clim dans ton spandex!»

Un éclair de jalousie passa dans les yeux du natté.

Eclair qui ne passa pas inaperçu, et qui détranquilisa le soldat parfait.

On n'excite pas l'envie de Shinigami impunément.

Celui-ci explosa.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire? Comment ça t'as un superspandex et moi j'ai rien? non mais il mettent tout le budget dans tes fringues ou quoi? Et moi alors, G m'a jamais proposé ça! C'est de la triche, évidemment, je suis sûr que J a fait ça à l'insu des autres mads pour booster son poulain non mais c'est honteux!»

Heero fronça les sourcils à la dénomination de poulain.

Il pensait mériter mieux, quand même.

Il pensa à étalon, et estima que c'était assez proche de la réalité.

Il adopta donc ce qualificatif.

Et redirigea son attention sur le babillage de Duo. Lequel se tut.  
Heero se demanda ce qui pouvait mettre le natté dans un tel état.

Leur situation était idéale, il faisait frais, la seule menace étant la disparition de l'ombre (qui allait intervenir à une date t inconnue, qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à déterminer) et les Ozzies qu'ils étaient censés guetter semblaient être partis en vacances.

«Pourquoi, t'as chaud?»

Duo le regarda un instant, et pour la première fois de sa vie se demanda s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'humour.

S'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, quoi.

Mais un regard sur le visage du soldat parfait (visage qui au passage était des plus tentateurs, surtout ces lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient attendre quelque chose, un baiser certainement… mais je m'égare.) le persuada de son sérieux.

Heero ne se moquait pas de lui, et attendait une réponse. (et pas un baiser)

«Evidemment, que j'ai chaud! Il fait au moins 40 à l'ombre!»

Laconique, Heero rectifia.

«41.2° celsius, soit, en fahrenheit…»

Duo explosa.

«Je m'en fous!»

Il eu alors une idée, fort machiavélique.

«Hee-chan, enlève ton spandex…»

Mais prit immédiatement conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa demande.

Et rougit furieusement.

D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas immédiatement trouvé un intérêt particulier à ses chaussures, il aurait pu voir que c'était aussi le cas du soldat parfait, dont les joues étaient délicatement colorées.

«Je veux dire… prête le moi, quoi.»

Heero retrouva son visage impassible. Après tout, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.

«Non»

«Allez…»

«Non»

Heero se dit alors que ça risquait de durer longtemps.

Il choisit donc de chercher un terrain d'entente.

«Si tu veux te rafraîchir, j'ai à boire.»

Duo réenvisagea sérieusement son hypothèse précédente, à savoir qu'Heero se foutait joyeusement de sa gueule. Ils avaient fait exprès le matin même de ne pas prendre de sac, juste le strict minimum, afin de passer inaperçus.

Et Heero lui annonçait le plus naturellement du monde qu'il avait emmené le minibar avec lui.

Puis il se souvint.

Evidemment.

La spandex zone, toujours.

(N'oublions pas que ses neurones sont en surchauffe)

Le soldat parfait glissa une main dans son spandex, geste qu'en d'autres circonstances Duo aurait qualifié de suspect.

Il en ressortit une bouteille de soda.

Duo sourit.

«Ah, c'était ça, la bosse sous ton pantalon!»

Voyant le regard interrogative d'Heero, Duo murmura.

«Laisse tomber, Hee-chan, humour, humour…»

Il constata alors qu'il s'agissait de Coca Light lime.

Et l'espoir de Duo s'effondra.

Remarquant la mine déconfite de son partenaire, Heero lui demanda.

«T'aimes pas?»

Duo secoua la tête. Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu vois, c'est du lime, et moi je préfère le lemon…

Heero acquiesça.

«T'as raison, c'est meilleur. J'en ai aussi.»

il réitéra l'opération précédente et sorti une bouteille de coca cola light lemon.

Ils la contemplèrent tous les deux un instant, s'interrogeant sur le frisson de plaisir anticipé qui les parcourait à la lecture du mot «lemon».

Ils sifflèrent la bouteille en quelque minutes, et l'autre aussi, faut pas gâcher.

Mais la spandex zone est certes une dimension étendue, elle n'est cependant pas illimitée.

Heero n'avait pris que deux bouteilles.

Et le calvaire de Duo, momentanément interrompu, reprit de plus belle.

Il décida alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit le seul à souffrir.

Il s'approcha de Heero, qui avait repris ses chers calculs, et se saisit de son spandex.

On note ici l'admirable prestation du natté, chacun sachant combien le spandex du soldat parfait est moulant.

Il faut néanmoins préciser qu'il ne l'enleva pas.

Le suicide n'étant pas dans les priorités de Duo.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Il se contenta de passer la main sur la bordure, sous le regard interdit de Heero qui appréciait étrangement les nouvelles sensation que lui prodiguaient les caresses involontaires du natté sur ses hanches.

Enfin, involontaires…

Il ne put donc rien faire lorsque celui-ci s'empara de la pile bouton du système spandex.

Et la jeta par terre.

Et l'écrasa, en plus.

Au cas où ça aurait pas suffit.

Le soldat parfait entendit alors un bruit de ballon qu'on dégonfle.

Et sentit tout d'un coup la chaleur l'envahir.

Il se demanda un instant si c'était l'effet des mains du natté sur sa peau.

Mais compris rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait que de la désactivation de son système réfrigérant.

Il dit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

«Fait chaud.»

Il n'aperçut pas le sourire triomphateur du natté.

Lequel prit un malin plaisir à le regarder s'affaisser, lascivement. A suivre la goutte de sueur qui coulait contre sa tempe, dans sa nuque, sur ses clavicules.

Et cette goutte là, c'était pas un mirage.

Il aurait aimé l'empêcher de couler, oh, disons au hasard, avec sa langue.

Mais pour cela il aurait fallu se rapprocher du soldat parfait.

S'y coller.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

Mais là…

Il faisait trop chaud.

OWARI (?)

Bon, disons que… ça m'est venu comme ça, avec cette put… de chaleur dans le RER, c'est horrible, beuh… ça colle, c'est vraiment pas le top d'être en ville par ce temps!

J'attends vos reviews, pliz!

(j'ai l'idée d'une suite, il faut dire que l'orage vient de péter et que la pluie, ben… ça m'inspire lol!)


End file.
